


Sauna Night

by Othelo



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othelo/pseuds/Othelo
Summary: Lexington and Brooklyn have some hot, sweaty fun.





	Sauna Night

Lexington was in one of those moods, he just couldn’t get sex off his mind. He was relaxing after a short patrol the of new and strange city he found himself in. Lex was currently laying back on a reclining loveseat, he tried to distract his mind with whatever amazing spectacle that was on the TV, but nothing was taking his mind off the slowly building lust in his loins.

Thinking he was alone in one of Castle Wyverns many rooms, Lex’s hand slowly sunk under his loincloth. He shifted his waist forward, feeling his balls drag against the soft leather of the seat. His breath hitched as his clawed fingers started to cup his un-erect cock. A small smile grew on Lexington’s face as his pointer finger dug into his foreskin, swirling around and feeling all the built up moisture and precum of a full night of pent-up arousal. With his free hand he flipped up his loincloth, it gave a gentle smack to his stomach, revealing the sight he’d been waiting for. His flaccid, forest green cock lying limp and resting on his large round nuts, but not for long. Lexington could feel the warmth rushing to his cock, he watched in delight as it pulsed a bit bigger and bigger with every heartbeat. He pulled his finger out of the warm cavern of pre, a thick trail of fluid attached to his finger. He purred in delight, he was going to have fun tonight.

The door behind Lexington burst open with a loud “SLAM!” Lex shot up in a panic, loincloth falling over his junk. He turned to see his brother Brooklyn standing excitedly in the door way. 

“Lex!” he exclaimed. “You gotta check out what I just found. It’s like a room made out of wood, but it’s hot!” Lexington tried to think up a response, but the sudden embarrassment and burning blush in his cheeks racked his mind. Brooklyn answered for him “Common’ stop lying around and watching TV like Hudson does, this room is awesome.” He said while waving towards himself in a ‘come hither’ fashion.

Lex mumbled an “A-Alright.” out before jumping over the side of the chair and following his brother. Lexington followed his bright red bro down the many corridors and halls off the castle. As Brooklyn turned a corner Lex used that as a chance to quickly clean his pre soaked finger. He plunged the goo covered digit into his mouth, shivering in pleasure as the salty, smooth, and cool taste coated his mouth. His own precum… He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on. Lexington followed his beaked clan mate until they reached a floor below the castle itself. Brooklyn swung open a set a double doors and strutted into a pool like area. The glass walls reviling a very open view of the city. 

But Lex was focused on another sight. All throughout that little stroll through their home, Lexington’s eyes were glued to Brooklyn’s tight red ass cheeks through the flimsy two flaps of his loincloth. He watched the way his hips swayed in a manly way with every step. How every time he put one leg forward they’d rub together. And how every time he planted his feet they’d give a little jiggle. A small band of drool fell out the corner of his mouth, he licked his lips. He was hypnotized by the sight. When he tried to drag his eyes away they’d come right back. He was obsessed with his brother’s plump red ass. Like two juicy apples swinging right in front of him. 

“God… I just want to bite right into them.” He thought to himself, staring at his brother’s tush; or so he thought. 

“What?” Brooklyn replied “Geez, first Broadway, now you. What is it with food that makes you guys go crazy?”

Lex looked up at Brooklyn for the first time in a while. “Oh? … I guess it’s an acquired taste.” He replied, half nervous, but half horny as hell. Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders in frustration, giving up on the subject.

Brooklyn lead Lex to a room with a glass door that was all steamed over. “Here we are!” he said while pointing at the sign. 

Lexington read the inscribed metal sign on the wall next to the door. “Sa-una?” He read out loud, pronouncing the silent ‘U’. 

“It’s pretty great! It’s all warm and moist in here!” Brooklyn said happily as he swung open the door. A blast of warm air washed over them, a sensation Lex’s never felt before. The radiating heat only seemed to feed his growing arousal. Brooklyn stepped in first, giving Lex a beautiful sight of his brother’s strong leg, thighs thick with muscle, calves taunt and shapely. Lex knew he had to act now or hold his cum in his needy balls until sunrise. 

“Hey, Brook! Come back.” Lex called out before his beaked brother disappeared into the sauna. Sure enough Brooklyn came right back out. 

“What?” He asked simply. Lex pointed at the sign, showing a simple outline drawing of a man and a woman sitting down on a bench with steam rising from them. “Yea, what about it?” Brooklyn inquired. “I Think this means were supposed to be… nude in here.” Lex said cooly. “I mean, their naked, shouldn’t we be too?” 

Brooklyn hummed for a bit as he studied the simple drawing, rubbing the underside of his beak. “I guess you’re right.” Brooklyn agreed.

Brooklyn took to the belt holding up loincloth with no hesitation. He quickly unfastened the black leather belt and let it fall to the ground off his hips. Lex gulped, big eyes widening as the sound of leather and cloth hitting the floor filled his ears like a symphony from heaven. Lex’s eyes narrowed in on his brothers jewels. His sculpted V torso lead down to a small, but wild tuff of white pubic hair. His scarlet red shaft hung a bit lower than his balls, surprisingly thick and veiny for a flaccid cock. His balls were plump and beautifully round, like two Christmas tree ordainments with a yuletide log in between. Lexington certainly felt like a kid unwrapping his presents. Like Lex’s, Brooklyn’s junk was a bit larger than the average humans. His flaccid cock was as wide baseball bats handle and just over 5 inches of length, with balls that would put any man to shame.

Brooklyn looked down at his transfixed brother, whose gaze was glued to his junk. “Gee Lex, it’s just my dick. No need to gawk… you’ll make me blush.” Brooklyn admitted as he red cheeks became a bit brighter. “Now isn’t it your turn to lose the belt?” He told Lex. “Guess it is.” He replied, failing to hide his excitement.

Lexington hastily pulled at the thick leather holding up his loincloth, loosening it as quickly as he could and pulling it through his wing piercings. It dropped to the floor, revealing his half erect cock. 6 and a half inches and pulsing bigger with every moment. Lex sighed in relief, finally free. 

Brooklyn looked at his brothers growing erection with approval “Heh, didn’t realize you were that excited.” He grinned. 

Lex saw this as his opening. “Well, I bet things could get even more exciting in this “sauna”.” He said grinning devilishly. Lexington took Brooklyn by the hand and swung open the sauna door, leading his brother into the hot wooden room.  
As they entered the room Lex was amazed at how his whole body seemed to just be engulfed in warmth. The hot air rolled against all of his muscles sensually, turning him on even further. The door closed behind them with the sound of the air being sealed in. The room was a large rectangle, with benches along 3 of the walls and a metal device that had smooth, round rocks covering the top. If Lex wasn’t so horny he probably would have been fascinated by the slim metal device that was regulating a drip of water onto smoldering hot rocks. But the only thing that was fascinating him right now was the idea of getting between Brooklyn’s tight ass checks. 

Speaking of whom, Brooklyn hoped onto one of the benches on the back wall. He let his wings unwrap from his shoulders and droop freely, rolling his neck as he spread his legs. Lex loved the view of Brooklyn’s fat balls hanging off the bench. Brooklyn stretched out his arms and sighed “Ahhh… isn’t this the life?” 

Lexington’s cock twitched further to life at the sight of his sprawled out brother. “Sure is Brook, sure is.” He said as he plopped himself down next to him. Lex let out a soft “ahh...” as his pent up nuts fell onto the warm and strangely soft wooden bench. His now fully erect cock stood proudly at 7 inches, a small but steady flow of precum drooling down his shaft. 

Brooklyn couldn’t help himself but to take an eyeful of his bro’s strong, hard cock. How the length seemed to pulse with need steadily with Lex’s heartbeat. It started to turn him on too. “Hey… Lex. If you gotta beat one out. Go ahead. You know I don’t care… Just don’t tell Goliath or Hudson that you were jerking off right beside me, alight?”

Lexington nodded his head in response, giving Brooklyn a quick “Thanks.” as his clawed hand wrapped around his shaft. Soon the sauna was filled with the noise of wet masturbation; the slapping noise from Lex’s hand stroking down into his balls gave a hearty “SMACK” every stroke, and the fleshy noise from his foreskin being stretched and pulled echoed in Brooklyn’s ear was starting to make his own cock twitch to life. Even worse, Lexington started to moan, soft, little, breathless moans escaped his mouth every few strokes. Even the smell of all the sweat, pre, and just sex coming off Lex’s groin started to invigorate him. From Brooklyn’s perspective it looked like his bro was having one hell of a jerk off session. 

But Lex wasn’t satisfied with just jerking off. He had a goal now, and that goal came in the form of his clan mate’s juicy red ass. His clever mind was already hatching a scheme to get Brooklyn exactly where he wanted him. Lex was deliberately stroking his cock loosely, make sure to emphasize every motion, every sound, and every pleasure. Out of the corner of his eye he stared to see Brooklyn become more and more uncomfortable, and when he saw him move his leg over his growing erection, Lex knew he’d halve to ask is he was getting close to orgasm soon.

And just on que, Brooklyn did. “Gee Lex, you almost done their?” he asked, failing to cover his obvious discomfort and arousal.  
Lex pretended to ponder the question for a moment, slowing down his hand. “No actually, I’m really just getting started… are you usually finished by now?” He asked with a smirk.  
Brooklyn immediately got flustered by the question. “N-No! It’s just- Uhh- I- Umm-“ 

Lexington put his free hand on his shoulder, giving him a teasing smack before running his hand down his arm. “Heh, I’m just pulling your tail.” He reaffirmed as he flicked his own tail to the side, making it rest on Brooklyn’s lower back. Brooklyn shuddered in response, all the sudden touching combined with his pent up arousal in the hot, steamy sauna was a bit of a mental overload for him.

Brooklyn could feel his cock throbbing, trapped under his muscular thigh. It was starting to get painful keeping it there, and arousal was quickly winning over his humility. He spread out his legs again with a moan, freeing his now taunt, erect cock. It sprung free, sending a large glob of precum to the wooden floor as it bounced upwards. Glorious on proud, Brooklyn’s 9 inch cock stood like a flagpole. 

“Goddamn Bro…” Lex said, a bit astonished himself. He thought his flaccid cock looked amazing, but the strong throbbing veins and manly girth took it to a whole new level. Lexington smiled in a horny and satisfied way “Step one complete!” He mentally congratulated himself. “Hey Brook. If you gotta beat one out, feel free.” He said with a chuckle, mirroring Brooklyn’s words.

Brooklyn glanced at Lex “Yea, guess this will be our secret.” He said a bit breathlessly, excited to get to work on his own cock.

Just like that they were both going to town on their hard dicks. The sounds of masturbation now doubled, and the stench of sex started to coat the air in the sauna with its sticky, manly scent. Brooklyn’s deeper, but still soft moans and groans filled the steamy room, like music to Lex’s ears. But Lexington was not yet done with his plan. He had one last move to make before the real fun would begin.

“Hey Brook… I think we let out too much hot air when we got in.” He said calmly. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” He replied with no interest, clearly enveloped by the pleasures pf his own flesh. He let out a grunt as he used his right hand to roll and need his balls.

“You see that spout and bucket near the door?” He motioned with his head to a metal water tap with a plastic handle, and a wide wooden bucket that rested right under it. “I bet if we put some water on those hot rocks, it’ll get a whole lot hotter in here.” He said, trying to hold back a devilish grin. 

“And why can’t you do it?” Brooklyn replied again, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Lex sped up his hand a bit and let out a tight grunt. “C-Cus I’m starting to get close!” He lied while flexing his kegel area, his cockhead dramatically shot out a thick rope of precum. Internally Lex was a bit amazed, he didn’t even know he could force himself to shoot pre like that.

Flustered and slightly impressed from his brother’s sexual display, Brooklyn decided to just do as he asked. “F-Fine.” He said as he stood up. He walked over to the spout, dripping sweat all over the floor. If Brooklyn wasn’t completely enveloped by his own want to just get back to stroking his cock, he may have noticed the sounds of Lexington beating his cock had stopped, or the quite footsteps approaching him from behind. But he didn’t.

Lex was peached right behind his brother, like a predator waiting for his moment to strike. He knew Brooklyn would have to lean over to turn the spout on, and that’s when he’d pounce. Brooklyn started to bend his back. The world seemed to slow down as Brooklyn inched closer and closer to the water tap, and his big red ass was inching closer and closer to Lex’s face. Just as his nose lined up to Brooklyn’s deep as crack, that’s when he snapped.

Lex lunged forward, his hands grabbing both of Brooklyn’s ass cheeks, spreading them out roughly like warm, firm dough in his claws. Brooklyn yelped in surprise, but it was far too late. Lexington had found his prize. Brooklyn’s tight, dark red ass hole was on full display for Lex. A sing bead of sweat gilded over it, creating a trail of moisture. Lex studied the bead of sweat for a moment, watching it run right over his bro’s tight ring. Lex’s grin grew larger.

“H-Hey bro!” Brooklyn gasped nervously. “What are you doiIIAAAAAAHHH!” He was cut off by his own yelling.

Lex’s snake like tongue gave a wet “SLAP!” as it hit just right bellow Brooklyn’s hole, capturing the bead of sweat. Lex reveled in its salty and sweet taste. He dragged his tongue up the spread crack, following the path that the sweat had made. Brooklyn yipped in shock and pleasure as the nerves around his ass were licked for the first time. Lex licked all the way up to the base of his tail, tasting the soft flesh. He pulled back just a little bit, glancing up to his Brother. He wanted to just dig right in and never stop, but he wanted to respect the bond with his clan mate more, and not do anything he didn’t want to.

“Want more?” He simply asked up to Brooklyn in a sultry tone, seeing if he had consent to continue his ministrations.

Brooklyn starred down at his brother, his whole word had just been rattled by a new sensation. Silence hung heavy for a moment as he collected himself. “Yea… do that again.” He replied breathlessly.

Lex only grinned in response as he dove back into his brother’s ass, spreading the meaty and muscular cheeks once again. He followed the same motion, licking from the bottom of his asshole to the base of his tail. Brooklyn moaned in pleasure, more ready for the feeling this time. Instead of pulling away Lex dragged his tongue back down, swirling and snaking around the dark cherry red hole in a circular motion. The taste of sweat and flesh coating Lex’s mouth to his delight. Brooklyn squatted further into his brother’s face, wanting more. A bright blush covering his beaked face as the nerves surrounding his ass danced and tingled in the most sensual way. Lex really went to town, slopping his tongue over every inch of Brooklyn’s tight ass. He occasionally cupped his lips over a bit of flesh and sucked it up, creating little hickeys all over Brooklyn’s fire red ass. Lex’s tongue would dip down to the low hanging fruit that were his brother’s balls, the taste of the musky, salty flesh drived him insane with pleasure. 

Instinct were guiding Lexington much more than logic, and his instincts were telling him to explore a new place. He pulled back for a second, looking dead on at the scarlet red hole twitching right in front of him. Lex’s face was coated in his own saliva and his brother’s sweat, but that didn’t stop him from stretching out his snake like tongue again. The tip of his tongue teased the hole, doing small circles around it, before pushing against it. Just a few centimeters disappeared inside of Brooklyn, who moaned out deeply at the new sensation. Lex didn’t even know what he was doing, but he could feel that this was a good thing to do. He pushed in a bit further, only to feel Brooklyn’s tight hole clench down on his tongue. Lex immediately voiced out his discomfort with a “HMMM-MMM!”

“S-Sorry bro… just try to be more careful.” Brooklyn replied lucidly as he tried to relax himself. Lex felt the pressure start to let off, and continued to press his tongue in even further. He rolled his tongue around the warm cavern, pressing against all the warm, sponge like walls. His instincts were compelling him to find something, even though he had no clue what that something might be. His tongue flicked against something especially puffy and spongey, only to be met with a loud cry of surprise and ecstasy from Brooklyn. “Found it.” He mentally noted. 

Brooklyn gasped and looked down at his brother. “W-What the hell was thaAAAAAATTT!” He was cut off again as Lex licked across the muscle, a smirk on his face. He did it again, licking back over it. Brooklyn could only reply with a quivering moan. Lex hammered his tongue against it and Brooklyn’s eyes shot open, glowing a feral white glow. He growled and purred as Lex went to town. Smacking, rolling, licking, Brooklyn was completely lost in a new world of pleasure. His cock was harder than it’s ever been before, precum drooling like a lazy waterfall all over the metal water spout and bucked below him. Like a fire growing inside him, he could feel a burning sensation in his ass, his balls, and his cock. Like a thick metal spring being tightened and wound up, just begging to snap. Lex berated his prostate with his tongue, a relentless assault of mind breaking pleasure and stimulation. Brooklyn’s own tongue lolled out of his beak. His spine shuttering every second with waves of pleasure from his ass. Lex looked up at his sweaty mess of a clan mate, he loved the view of his brother shuddering and moaning like a bitch in heat.

And suddenly, the coil inside Brooklyn snapped. He gasped silently as he dug his claws into the wooden wall that he was using to support himself. His flex tail curled upwards, smacking his own back. His wing stretched out to their full wingspan dramatically and suddenly. His eyes glowed even brighter. His silent gasp turning into a mighty gargoyle roar as his twitching cock exploded. Rope after rope of thick gargoyle jizz streaming out his big, bright red cock like a perverted fountain. Lex had to stop his attack on his brother’s prostate when his ring tightened unbearably so, forcing his tongue out. The wall infront of Brooklyn was coated in a plaster of thick, pearly white semen that rolled down and into the wooden bucked bellow. After 17 solid ropes of cum shooting out of Brooklyn’s dick, the stream of semen calmed down to a slow dribble. His loud roar died down and his eyes stopped glowing. Brooklyn was left panting, his whole body limp, and his white hair completely soaked in steam and sweat.  
Lex was astonished. He’d never seen an orgasm as powerful or messy as that. “Wow…” He mustered out, looking at the deep gashed in the wall where Brooklyn slowly took his clawed finger out of. The musk of Brooklyn’s semen that painted the wall was wafting into his nose and driving him crazy. Brooklyn straightened himself out, his mind was floating on cloud 9 and so was his body. “Yea…” he responded to his brother. Lex looked at his brothers stretched hole, now freely gaping just a bit. He had another sudden realization that made him smirk again.

“You alright?” Lex enquired. Brooklyn was more than alright, he was just feeling drained and blissfully high on post orgasm endorphins. He nodded in response to Lex’s question. Lex walked to the door and swung it open, letting the steamy hot air escape and let some cool air in for his brother. The cool air helped Brooklyn’s tight muscles relax. His wings drooped again and his tail fell back down, slapping his own ass. “T-Thanks bro.” Brooklyn said, slowly coming to his senses.  
Lex let the door close and hopped onto the bench behind them again, his own cock was now painfully hard and begging for release. “You probably need to sit down for a bit.” Lex said with concern, patting the wooden bench he was sitting on in a ‘come hither’ fashion. Brooklyn nodded again, sauntering over to his sweaty green clan mate. 

Just as Brooklyn turned his body around to sit, Lex slid his booty on the moist wood, sliding himself and his ridged, hard cock right under Brooklyn’s gaping asshole. Brooklyn gasped as he felt his brother’s hard rod slip right into his stretched, abused ass. The 7 inches of taunt green meat seem to fit perfectly inside of Brooklyn. Lex’s eyes rolled up in pleasure, feeling his cock be enveloped into Brooklyn’s warm, wet cavern. Instinctually Lexington’s winged arms wrapped around his brother’s waist, holding him in a loving, but tight hug. Brooklyn didn’t fight it, the feeling of a solid cock hitting his prostate put him back in heat. Brooklyn’s own cock, that was starting to deflate, pooled with blood again, returning to its erect 9 nine inches of scarlet red dick meat. Cum still drooling out the tip from his pervious prostate orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Brooklyn sitting on his brother’s lap, dick throbbing in his ass. Wrapped tightly in Lex’s hug, their warmth, sweat, arousal, and need became one. Lexington rubbed his head against the base of Brooklyn’s wings affectionately, affectionately lapping up some of the watery sweat running down his older brother’s back. He started rocking his hips, slowly humping a bit of his shaft out, and then letting it press back in. Brooklyn quickly started mirroring the motion, a low moan of bliss escaping his throat. 

It seemed like they were long past the need for human words, as most of the brothers communication was now in purrs, growls, and other animalistic noises. Brooklyn started to speed up; a loud, wet slapping noise echoing throughout the sauna when he brought his hips down onto Lexington’s crotch. Lex’s precum was smearing all over his brother’s insides and drooling out of his asshole and back onto Lex’s groin, providing an abundance of lube for Brooklyn’s virgin ass. Lex sped his thrust up too, bouncing his hips in an upward motion. The feeling of his cock buried balls deep in his brother’s furnace of an ass was blissful and arousing all at once. Brooklyn’s whole body seemed to quiver and melt every time his smaller brother’s cock plowed into his prostate.  
Their rhythm continued to speed up as the sounds of flesh slapping and moan, groans, and animalistic noises got louder. Eventually their lust outgrew the position they were in, since Lexington had no thrusting room. Without speaking Lexington let go of his hug around Brooklyn’s torso, and the beaked gargoyle slowly rolled over to his front side, digging his claws into the wooden bench as he leaned over. As he rolled over, Lexington’s dick popped out of the warm, tight hole it was currently raiding, much to its displeasure. Lexington got up too, following his brother, who was now stomach down on the bench and proudly presenting his ass like a bitch in heat. With a much better position, Lexington lined his cock up to Brooklyn’s open hole and thrusted in with much more force than before. 

With the new position they were fucking in, Lexington was able to get much more aggressive with his thrusting. He grabbed Brooklyn’s red hips, his claws dragging across the muscular flesh. He used his grip to pound his cock deeper into his ass. Now on his hands and knees, Brooklyn was reduced to a quivering mess, sloppy with sweat and body oils. He tried to hump his hips in time with Lex’s thrusts, but he simply couldn’t keep up. As their sex progressed, it started resembling two wild animals in a rut mating, than two civilized gargoyles. Brooklyn’s tail instinctually wrapped around Lex’s waist, pulling him closer in. Lex’s tail was wrapped tightly around Brooklyn’s leg, like a snake coiling around its prey.

The boiling hot coils of orgasm started twisting and tightening for both of them. Brooklyn’s tongue flopped out of his beak once again, and Lexington was slamming himself in and out of his brother’s ass as fast as he could, like a feral beast. Brooklyn was the first to cum, the feeling of a hard cock slamming against his poor prostate was just too much. He gave out a weaker, more moan like roar as his eyes shot open, now a blinding white. Lex felt his brother’s asshole start to clamp again, but this time around his throbbing meat. The sensation sent him over the edge, his eyes flashed a primal white and his boyish roar ripped out his throat. Brooklyn’s cock fired off first, painting the bench and floor under him a goopy white. Lex’s dick meat was spasming in Brooklyn’s ass, sheathed all the way and firing flood after flood of thick cum deep into his clan mate’s ass. Soon Lex’s abundance of cum overflowed Brooklyn’s ass and started to pour out his hole, coating Lexington’s hips, balls, and legs in his own cum.

The brother’s stayed joined together as they came down from their orgasms. Panting and sweating, their own body’s much hotter than the steamed up sauna. From outside the hot room a third loincloth joined the pile of discarded cloth and leather. The door swung open with a puff of steam escaping. Before Lex or Brooklyn could try separate, a bulky blue gargoyle strutted into the room. 

“Hey Brooklyn! Is this that hot room you wer-…” Broadway trailed off, jaw slacking in shock of the sight. The scent of a hefty mating session filling his nose. If their blushes could have become even brighter, they would have. “H-Hey bro.” They both said in unison. Broadway stood there, trying to form a sentence that ended up a stuttered mess. He didn’t know how to react, but his cock did. Lexington and Brooklyn stared in amazement as their blue brother’s dick started to lengthen and thicken, growing into a mighty, pulsing 10 inches of fat, ocean blue dick meat. Lexington pulled out, making sure Broadway got a good view of every softening inch falling out of Brooklyn’s abused ass. Brooklyn softly moaned in pleasure, feeling his brother’s dick leave his ass. 

Brooklyn looked to his big blue brother, glancing lustily as his massive erection. “Hey Broadway, looking a bit stiff down their…” He said as Lexington closed the sauna door, trapping the bulky gargoyle in the sweat and cum soaked room. “You know, we won’t tell the others if you gotta jerk off a load.” Brooklyn finished his sentence with a devilish grin. Broadway blushed even harder as his brother sauntered up to him, grabbed his cock head and rolled his foreskin around. At the same time Lexington started to need Broadways big blue globes of ass cheeks, massaging all the beefy fat and the thick muscle underneath. Oh yes, they were going to have fun tonight.

\---

Goliath and Hudson wondered into the pool area, after getting a tip that their sons were enjoying themselves in the sauna from the butler, Owen. They were curious to their location, since there was less than an hour till sunrise. The older gargoyles walked to the fogged glass door and looked in to find quite the sight. They saw Broadway on his back, with Brooklyn furiously pumping his cock in and out of his ass. Lexington was riding Broadways dick, pressing his hips up and down at a ferocious rate, while stroking his own cock in the direction of Broadway’s face. Brooklyn even seemed to have his own deep red tail several inches deep in his ass, pumping it deeper and deeper at a steady pace.

“Look at em’ go! That’s me lads!” Hudson exclaimed excitedly, huge grin on his face. 

Goliath was smiling too, with the pride of a clan leader. “They remind me of myself at their age.” Goliath said smoothly, taking a step back from the door. Hudson looked to his appetence. 

“Should we get in there and show em’ how it’s really done?” Hudson asked pervertedly, lifting Goliath’s front loincloth flap. Goliath’s cock was a sight to behold, 15 inches flaccid and thicker than a human’s wrist. The deep lavender shaded dick0 gave a little twitch, warning that it was coming to life. Goliath gently brushed his mentors hand away, letting his loincloth fall back to place.

“No my old friend. Let them enjoy themselves for now. We’ll start teaching them tomorrow night.” Goliath stated firmly, turning around. Hudson took one last look through the door window, groping his own bulge under his loincloth before follow his clan leader out of the pool.


End file.
